Ingredients in Harmony
by demayoverse
Summary: Super fluffy, also my second, and biggest story I've ever done. I hope you all enjoy.


**It had been about 24 hours since Ronaldo had finally left Steven's house. Having some peace and quiet for a change felt nice for Steven, but he kept mulling over something he had been told the day before. He kept going back to what Ronaldo had told him. When Ronaldo had mentioned that Connie was Steven's girlfriend, he didn't know how to react at the time. The fury had overtaken him at that moment and he hadn't payed much attention to it. He had continued to think about it ever since Ronaldo mentioned it. Was Connie actually his girlfriend? He knew he had feelings for her, but he wasn't sure how his feelings were being translated or how he should even have to feel. Steven still isn't used to all aspects of human life and even though he is familiar with relationships, the feelings he has are still somewhat foreign to him.**

Steven decided he had to do something about his feelings. He knew that asking the gems was probably a bad idea. Pearl's relationship with Rose seemed to be somewhat one-sided, and even though he and Connie had fused as well, he didn't think talking to Sapphire and ruby/Garnet was going to relate well to his issues. He decided he had to visit his favorite couple. Steven quickly made his way up to the big doughnut which still had a couple hours until closing time. Sadie was at the counter while Lars seemed to be mopping in the back room.

"Hey Steven, ya here for a donut?" Asked Sadie.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something…. Private." replied Steven.

"Oh… Sure, what is it that you want to talk about Steven."

"Well, Ronaldo mentioned something to me the other day about Connie being my girlfriend, and.. Well, you and Lars are a couple right?" He said.

"WHAT? NO….. I mean… well, we hang out together, and talk but… NO"

"Hey Sadie, are you ready for our date tonight, it's gonna be sick!" shouted lars from the back room.

"You can't fool me, I know what's going on here" Replied Steven.

"Look Steven, Even I don't know how to handle my relationship with Lars. Maybe you should try asking your dad about this, he'll probably know a lot more about this then I will." Replied Sadie.

"Ah, ok.. See ya later Sadie!"

Steven made his way down to the It's A Wash! Car wash his dad owned. It was about 3:00pm at this time, a chilly late winter day. Steven banged on the back of his dad's van until Greg finally crawled out to inspect the commotion.

"Oh hey shtu, what's going on, you need help with something?"

"Actually, Yeah I do dad. You see, Ronaldo said something to me the other day about Connie and It's been making feel kinda weird ever since." Steven replied.

"Oh boy… lay it on me kid, what's up?"

"Well, Ronaldo was yelling at me about how Connie supposedly stole his gem weapon and I had to point out that Connie was part of the crystal gems first. He then said the only reason She's in is because Connie's my girlfriend."

"Aw jeez, who cares what that guy has to say about you? His opinion shouldn't matter to you."

"I know dad, but it's been making think, is Connie and my relationship like that?"

"Gosh, Steven, you guys are whatever you want to be. Whether that be friends, or romantic, it's up to you guys and no one else."

"Dad… I think I like her. How she's so smart, how her voice is so soft.. The way her hair flows down past her shoulders, the way she fights.. Everything about her is just so amazing."

Greg shifted up and straightened out his back.

"Steven, if that's the way you feel about her, you should say something, soon. There are things I wish I had told your mother, don't wait like I did. Let her know how you feel and make sure you don't hold anything back."

Steven made his way back to the temple. He decided he'd wait until Connie came over tomorrow. For the rest of the day Steven sat around the temple doing mostly nothing. He tried playing video games, but couldn't concentrate so he quit. Steven decided to read a book, but 5 minutes in, and Steven had already fallen fast asleep.

"Steven.. Steven….. STEVEN, WAKE UP!"

Steven woke up to Connie staring at him with her gym bag still on her shoulder.

"Woah, what are you doing here Steven replied, isn't it Friday night?"

Connie smirked.

"Steven, How long have you been asleep? It's Saturday morning already."

Steven shifted so that he was now sitting up straight.

"Oh geez, it's saturday morning, I must have been asleep for over 12 hours… Wait, Saturday morning? Oh no, am I late for training again?"

"No, you're fine, I actually just got here, I don't even think the gems are here right now. Come to think of it, that's odd. Pearl is usually already here waiting for us."

Steven smacked his forehead.

"Oh that's right, They had a mission deep in the arctic and they didn't want me to get frostbite so they left me behind. I was gonna tell you last night but as you can tell, I've been out for a while." He replied.

"Well… We've got the rest of the day, what do you want to do?" Connie asked.

"About that, I've been meaning to talk to you about someth-"

All of a sudden, Steven's gem began to glow with its bright pink luminescence. Steven pulled up his shirt to reveal the Rose Quartz gem that was pitted in the area where his belly button should have been. The door to Rose's room showed the same color as Steven's gem and began to open.

"I think your gem wants us to go into your mom's room again."

"Oh boy, this isn't gonna be good"

Connie and Steven both made their way into the room, a vast cushion of candy-hued Clouds that went on infinitely.

"Room, what is it that you want to tell me, Answer me!"

All of a sudden Cloud Connie appeared from thin air. Connie drew her sword as Cloud Connie put her hands up in defense.

"I'm not here to harm Steven this time. Connie, I believe there's something he's been meaning to tell you, and I know he won't say it unless you make him."

"What.. what are you talking about?" Replied Connie.

"Is there something you've been meaning to tell me Steven?"

Steven squirmed, looking around for any possible exit about of this situation, but he knew it was no use.

"Tell her Steven, Tell her how you really feel!"

"OKAY room, I'll do it, it's just.. Can you leave us alone for a minute?"

"As you wish."

Cloud Connie vanished.

"Steven, what do you need to tell me that's so important that your room is forcing you?" Asked Connie.

"Okay, I've been meaning to tell you. You remember the other day when Ronaldo was here?

"Oh yeah, the guy who kept calling himself Bloodstone and eying your mom's sword?" She Replied.

"Yeah that's him. You see, when you left he started complaining about how you supposedly copied his weapon even though you were a part of the Crystal Gems first. And… well he uhm.."

"He what?!" implored Connie

"He said that the only reason you were a part of the Crystal gems was because you were my girlfriend."

"OH."

The door back to the temple opened and Steven and Connie made there way back into the temple. There was still no sign of the gems.

"Connie, do you ever think of us as, well, A couple?"

"Steven, I've cared for you ever since we met, you and me being together just feels.. Natural, like.. We don't really need a tag on our relationship."

"Connie, do you.. Like me?"

"Of course I like you Steven, I've liked you for a while now, I just.. Wasn't sure how you would react. You like me back.. Don't you Steven?"

"OF COURSE I like you, I love everything about you more than you could ever know. The way you're so smart, how you have such a great sense of humor, the way you fight, how much you seem to care about protecting me." "Connie, I love you. I love you more than anything in this world, I want you to know that."

Connie and Steven had both begun to start tearing up at this point.

"Oh Steven, I love you too, you're the first friend who has really cared about me. You're so kind, you always seem to know the right thing to say that will cheer me up, You're always there for me. I couldn't imagine anyone else being my boyfriend."

"Wait so does that mean.. We're.. A couple?"

"Steven, we've been a couple for a while, I just don't think either of was ready to say it." Connie

Replied.

Steven and Connie stood there for a second, Unable to say a word, but there was sort of a silent agreement between them. All of a sudden, the warp pad lit up and Garnet, amethyst, and Pearl appeared, covered in snow.

"Steven, Connie, What's wrong, why do you guys look like you were just crying?" yelped Pearl.

"Guys… Me and Connie are a couple now."

Garnet immediately unfused, Ruby and Sapphire ran over to Steven and Connie and hugged them.

"Haven't you two like, already been a couple for a while now?" Replied Amethyst"

"Well, I think we both knew it, but we really hadn't said anything until now" Connie stated.

"Oh.. I'm so proud for you guys, my two pupils, now together, I couldn't have asked for it any other way." Pearl said as she began to tear up."

"So uh, what's your guys plan? Don't couples usually like, go and do stuff?"

Steven and Connie both looked at each other, they hadn't even had time to think about what they wanted to do together.

"I was thinking maybe Me and Steven could go on a date to that place where you guys and my parents met." Replied Connie.

"That's a great idea, we should probably meet up there at around 5? I assume you probably want to go home and get prepared."

"Oh that's right, I haven't even asked if my parents think this is ok."

"I'll give you a ride back to your house on Lion."

They made their way through the city, and eventually up the hill towards the area where Connie lived. Finally they made it to Connie's house and they both departed Lion. They made their way up to the door and since it was the weekend, Doug and Priyanka had the day off and where at home. Connie and Steven made there way over to the kitchen where Connie's parents were hanging out.

"Oh hey Connie and Steven, you guys are here early" Said Doug.

Usually Connie wasn't home from sword training this early.

"Oh yeah, Pearl had to bail on today's training" replied Connie.

"Well what brings you around these parts?" Asked Priyanka.

"Oh yeah Steven and I wanted to ask you guys something. Would you guys be willing to give me permission to go out with Steven?

Doug nearly spat out his Coffee when Connie said that.

"You know what? Why not, You seem to care an awful lot about Steven and since he's been around you've been doing better in school and seem to be noticeably happier. Maybe Steven is a good influence for you too have around."

"Priyanka are you sure about this? They're a little young you know…"

"I think it will be a good experience for the both of them. Before anything though, I want to lay down a few ground rules. No sneaking out, Curfew still applies. If you guys are in Connie's room together I want the door open at all times, No exceptions."

"I promise I won't do anything you guys tell me not to Mr and Mrs. Maheswaran." Replied Steven.

"Well, Steven's going to go back home so he can prepare for our date tonight" Connie Stated.

"Oooh, where are you guys going?" Asked Priyanka

"Oh you know, the place where you guys met Steven's family about a year or so ago."

"Oh my that place is expensive, do you need us to give you some money?" replied Priyanka.

"Oh, no, we'll be fine, I made some money covering at Steven's dad's car wash while he was in space"

"Alright then, I guess we'll see steven again in a little while."

Steven made his way to the front porch. Connie grabbed him and hugged him for about 10 seconds before letting him go so he could board Lion and make his way back home. Steven had about 3 hours to get ready for the upcoming date when he got home. He decided he should go ask his dad for permission even though he already knew the answer.

He made his way back down to the car wash where his dad had just finish cleaning the Pizza's delivery car.

"Hey Dad! Is it ok if I go on a date tonight with Connie?"

"You and Connie are going out now?" greg replied.

"Yeah, I ended up asking her out this morning."

"Well that's great for you guys. As long as Connie's parents are okay with it, I'm fine with you going."

"Alright thanks dad, we already asked her parents earlier and they even offered to pay for it, but we got money so don't worry about that."

Steven made his way back up to the temple. Him and the gem spent the next couple hours getting Steven's hair in shape as well as eventually picking out something to wear. They had decided that steven should keep the star shirt, but get rid of the sandals and put on some slacks instead of his normal blue jeans.

It was about 4:30 when Steven finally got ready to go. He got back on to Lion for the 3rd time that day and made his way back to Connie's House. He arrived at about 4:50, Connie was already waiting outside the house with her parents standing in the doorway. Connie was wearing that red dress she had put on during Steven's Birthday. She ran over to Steven and gave him another big hug before getting onto Lion.

"You two be careful", Priyanka shouted as Lion made his way back towards Beach City.

Thanks to Lion's warping abilities they made to the Restaurant at exactly 5 O'clock. Steven and Connie were escorted to their table where they sat down and were handed their menus. Steven opted for unlimited breadsticks as well as an eggplant pasta. Connie decided she just wanted a salad as she stated that pasta has way too many carbs for her apetite. Steven and Connie were both nervous and couldn't think of anything to say.

"Uh… these breadsticks are pretty good", commented Steven.

"Yeah, although they are a little too salty for me", replied Connie.

They both chuckled awkwardly and then again, sat in silence. Steven again broke the silence.

"Hey Connie, do you want to.. Get out of here, I don't feel comfortable being surrounded by all these adults."

"I thought you'd never ask", She replied.

They made their way back to Lion and took a trip to the boardwalk. Steven let Lion walk off for the time being. They made their way to the beach where they had fused to create Stevonnie for the first time. Connie grabbed Steven's hand. They began to dance like they had that first time on the beach. Both completely random, but also in sync. All of a sudden, Steven dipped Connie towards the ground. Holding her, he stared into her eyes for a few seconds before closing his. Steven puckered his lips and leaned forward toward Connie. As Steven leaned forward, Connie closed her eyes and leaned towards him as well.

For a few moments they stayed there. Locked in a universe of their own, where no outside interruption could bother them. When they had finally released, There was no longer two love-struck teens, but instead, stood a Tall woman with long dark hair, and brown skin. A button up shirt that opened on the bottom to reveal a star. The woman was wearing dark leggings under a red skirt. A fusion created by two ingredients. Two ingredients in harmony, that mixed together with perfection. An embodiment of a relationship that went far beyond feelings or words.


End file.
